1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly pertains to a new fishing lure for attracting fish, especially bass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing lures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,789; U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,612; U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,772; U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,074; U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,234; PCT Patent No. WO 96/39025 (Inventor: Perrick); and EPO Patent No. EP 0 653 155 A1 (Inventor: Rosek).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing lure. The inventive device includes a body member having front and back ends and arcuate first and second surfaces which form a perimeter edge between them. A first hook is coupled to the back end of the body member. An elongate yoke member having a pair of opposite elongate arms and a midpoint which is coupled to the front end of the body member so that the arms outwardly extend from the longitudinal axis of the body member. Located at each of the arms is a spinning member. Each spinning member has proximal and distal ends, and a pair of wings. The proximal ends of the spinning members are rotationally coupled to their associated arm of the yoke member.
In these respects, the fishing lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting fish, especially bass.